callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cracking Skulls
|image = |gamerscore =20 }} 'Cracking Skulls '''is an achievement featured in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare on the zombies map The Beast from Beyond. It requires the player to complete Skullbreaker. Skull 1: Fuse Box At three certain locations around the map will be a lone fuse box above the player's grasp. The player must use an explosive to open the fuse box, which will reveal the first skull. Shooting it with a normal weapon will collect the skull. The locations for the fuse box are as followed: * In the Water Treatment plant, directly above the 1000 point door. * On a pole in the Ops Center holding up the control room by Bombstoppers. * Inisde the Cargo Bay, on a thick pole to the left of the P-LAW wallbuy. Skull 2: Defender Around the Cargo Bay are four tiny red X's, which the player must stand on. Once all four players are standing on one of the four X's, they will be surrounded by a green ring on the ground as a red skull flies up the middile of the Cargo Bay. The player must stay within the ring while defending against zombies. Once the process is done, the red skull will materialize into a normal skull and teleport to a random location around the Cargo Bay. The player must always jump to grab it. Once the player has grabbed it, the Entangler will spawn in the center of the room to signify the skull's completion. If the player gets out of their ring or fails to collect the green skull, they must wait until the next round before the X's will appear on the ground again. Skull 3: Cipher Symbols Around the map at certain location will be the cipher letters from Shaolin Shuffle's main easter egg. The player must aim their sights at one of the symbols until it disappears. If a buzzer noise is heard, it means the player has failed and must wait until next round to look for another symbol. If the player hears the noise of a skull being acquired, it means the player has completed the step. The known locations for the symbols are as followed: * Inside the builadble window directly to the left of the computer terminal that turns on N31L in spawn. * Behind a container in the Cargo Bay, near the Entangler's spawn point. * Inside the barrier by Racin' Stripes that contains one of the astronaut plush toys for the easter egg song. * Inside the ticket booth inside the real world version of the Afterlife Arcade. * Inside the lone buildable window inside the Mess Hall. * Underneath the table holding the dead Cryptid inside the Medical Bay. * To the left of the Magic Wheel location on the Main Street in front of the Afterlife Theater. Skull 4: Footpath Inside the spawn is a room which acts as a drop off from the Ops Center back to spawn. Inside the room will be another red X on the ground. Standing on it will have a certain colored skull in front of the player. Once the player picks it up, there will be two different paths on the ground. The player must follow the path that matches the color of the skull picked up, leading them to the containment unit in the Ops Center, where the fourth skull is. For the skull to appear, the player must walk over all of the correct colored symbols. If the player stops, walks off course or misses a symbol, they will have to wait until next round before they can try again. Skull 5: Eight Queen Puzzle Inside the Mess Hall is a chess board that contains a lone black queen on the board on a random place. Around the map are various different white colored queen pieces. It is the player's job to organize the white queens on the board with the black queen so that no two queens theaten each other. Once the player does this, the fifth skull will be unlocked. The known locations for the chess piece spawns are as followed: * In between the wall and a couch in the Mess Hall. * On a table to the left of the chess board. * To the left of the top of the ladder in spawn. * In between the two buildable barriers on the staircase connecting spawn and the Water Treatment plant. * On one of the four corners under the table holding the dead Cryptid in the Medical Bay. * On a scale on the right side of the forcefield room of the Medical Bay, near the room's floppy disk. * In one of the corners of the pole in the center of the Ops Center. * In a corner to the left of Bombstoppers, below the control room. * Inside the control room, to the right of the morse code inputer. * In the Hallway, on the second level above the red vent near the 1250 point door to the Ops Center. * Close to the 2000 point door to the Exterior in the hallway by the Proteus wallbuy. * In the Cargo Bay, near the location of the bridge piece for access to the Pack-a-Punch portal. Step 6: Insert Code Around the map are three different pieces of scrap paper that have different arrows pointing in different directions. The player must find the three papers and record the arrows from left to right by identifiy which piece of the scrap belongs where. Once the player has the code, they can hold the interact button on the Skullbreaker machine in the real world Afterlife Arcade and insert the arrow code via the D-Pad. If done correctly, the sixth skull will be earned and the machine will be ready for use. If the player fails the game of Skullbreaker, they must insert the arrow code again into the machine. The locations of the scrap papers are as followed: * On a table to the right of the chess board in the Mess Hall. * Inside a sink in the Afterlife Theater's washroom. * To the left of the scale inside the forcefield room of the Medical Bay. * On a table by the dead Cryptid in the Medical Bay. * Inside the Projector Room, on a red toolbox to the left of the portal back to the map. * On the bar inside the real world Afterlife Arcade, near the film reel for Zombies in Spaceland. Playing Skullbreaker The ultimate goal of Skullbreaker is to try and match up as many rows of skulls with the same color as possible. Once a skull has been colored by a cube, the player must use the Entangler to grab the colored nuke that matches the same color of the skull's new color. Hitting it will destroy the skull. The player must complete three sets of this. Once all three sets have been completed, the player will win the game and be automatically returned to the map. Rewards For completing Skullbreaker without the use of the Skull Hacker Fate and Fortune Card, the player will be awarded the Cracking Skulls achievement, as well as every perk in the game. Gallery Cracking Skulls achievement image IW.jpg|Xbox One achievement image. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Achievements